particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberal Democratic Party of Sekowo
Jiyū-Minshutō (Liberal Democratic Party) is a liberal unionist political party in Sekowo. History The Liberal Democratic Party was founded on July 19, 2971 by Lee Jae-Woo during the Second Sekowan Empire. Within a year the party faced its first election, coming out receiving rather well with 133 seats. While being the smallest represented party at the time, its representatives became the most active during that session of the Gozen Kaigi. A few years into that session of the parliament the LDP conducted talks with Teikoku Shakai-tō regarding the forming of a government coalition. In August 2976 a coalition formed and Lee Jae-Woo became Head of Government. Four years into the Lee government he set up his first major action during his rule. Together with Minister of Internal Affairs Julian Costeau, Lee crafted the Act of Democratic Union, which proposed the disestablishment of the monarchy and the unification of Sekowo as the "United Sekowan Republic". Voting on the bill concluded in September 2980 with only the LDP supporting it. A few months afterwords, Empress Kumiko Yukio abdicated under pressure from Luthori and Indrala. The Empire Magnificent subsequently disbanded and the Imperial Federation became the united government of Sekowo. The LDP quickly initiated discussions to replace the office of the Shogun to exemplify Sekowo further as a democracy. Even with the Great Sekowian War effectively over, international debate continued over the fate of the Yukio Dynasty, which had received the backing of Deulatoji, a former puppet of the Empire Magnificent. Shogun Lee and Minister of Internal Affairs Julian Costeau acted by issuing charges of crimes against humanity and peace against Yukio Kumiko. Charges were also made against the former members of the People's Revolutionary Army for committing atrocities towards civilians in the Fourth Sekowan Civil War. Proposed to the Gozen Kaigi in early June 2982 was the Lee-Costeau New Dawn Act, which outlined these charges, and also called for the removal of Sekowan citizenship from the members of the Yukio Dynasty. As stability came again to Sekowo, the LDP disbanded nationally and became a force limited mostly to local offices in municipalities and provinces. Ideology The overall basis of the LDP ideology was Sekowan Unionism. Having been founded in the midst of the Great Sekowian War, and just following a partitioned government, the party sought to keep Sekowo unified. Around the time of its founding, new talks of a partitioning of the nation were occurring in the Gozen Kaigi and the LDP strongly stated its opposition. Once Sekowo was reunited in the 2980s, the party continued to call itself unionist to continue to promote the idea of keeping Sekowo as one. Up until the collapse of the Empire Magnificent in 2980, republicanism accompanied the party's unionist ideals. The party's republicanism was rooted in frustration with the Yukio Dynasty, the ruling family of the Empire Magnificent, which it felt was too militaristic and politically involved. When the Imperial Federation returned as the united government, the LDP sought to create a representative constitutional monarchy, structured similar in the way of Greater Hulstria, with an elected representative of the monarch as head of state. Party Officials Presidents * 2971 - 2984: Lee Jae-Woo Parliamentary Leaders * 2972 - 2976: Julian Costeau * 2976 - 2984: Lee Jae-Woo Elected Officials Former Heads of Government * Premier Lee Jae-Woo, August 2976 - ___. 2984 Cabinet * Julian Costeau, Internal Affairs, Aug. 2976 - ___. 2984 * Wen Qinglin, Infrastructure/Transport, Aug. 2976 - ___. 2984 * Joseph Tsang, Health/Social Services, Aug. 2976 - ___. 2984 * Tran Ahn, Education/Culture, Aug. 2976 - ___. 2984 * Suzuki Hiromi, Food/Agriculture, Aug. 2976 - ___. 2984 Category:Parties in Sekowo